El Comienzo 20
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia. Humanos y Shinigamis. Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva batalla para todos nuestros protagonistas se abre en Karakura. ¿Se puede amar en la guerra? ¿El Sol y la Luna podrán al fin unir sus vidas? "Alguien me espera..."
1. Vida Normal

**Mi primer Fanfic. Para mi historia retomo hechos que actualmente estan pasando en el manga, aderezandolos un poco con mi imaginacion. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Vida Normal: El comienzo siempre es el mismo por debajo del cielo azul…**

Un nuevo capítulo está iniciando en la vida de los protagonistas de nuestra historia. Han pasado ya 17 meses desde la batalla contra Aizen e Ichigo está cumpliendo su más grande sueño: tener una vida normal, donde simplemente pueda disfrutar de su vida de instituto. Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí le decía que eso no es precisamente lo que quería… Aunque tampoco deseaba admitirlo.

Ciudad de Karakura 7:00 a.m. lunes

Kurosaki Ichigo / 17 años de edad

Color de cabello / Naranja

Color de ojos / Marrón

Ocupación / Estudiante de preparatoria

Ya no puede ver almas

_Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y estoy en mi último año de estudios de preparatoria. Hace tiempo tenía una habilidad, pero ante mis ojos era una maldición. Podía ver espíritus, las almas errantes tanto de buenas como de malas personas. Aunque, un día distinto llegó a mi vida y fue cuando conocí a un "shinigami", más bien conocí a quien sería mi amiga, una chica llamada Kuchiki Rukia._

_Mi familia estaba siendo atacada por lo que más tarde conocí como "Hollow" y al parecer era por mi culpa, porque mi poder espiritual emanaba con fuerza atrayéndolos hacia mí._

_En ese momento fue cuando la conocí, cuando salvó mi vida y cambió mi vida…_

_Hoy ya ha pasado más de año y medio desde la última vez que la __ví__, a pesar de que vivimos muchas cosas juntos: batallas, entrenamientos, peligro, pero también cosas tan importantes como amistad, confianza, ayuda mutua y probablemente algo más profundo, aunque aún no sé cómo definirlo. Y no es que no la pueda ver porque no quiera, simplemente al terminar aquella terrible batalla contra Aizen, usé mi máximo poder para derrotarlo, pero con una consecuencia: este acabaría desapareciendo, hasta no existir ningún rastro de reiatsu en mí ser. Y así mi habilidad de ver almas desapareció…_

_Hoy, sin embargo, vivo mi gran sueño, tener una vida normal. Aunque si por una vez tengo que decirlo, confieso que si ME HACE falta la Shinigami… Rukia…_

Entrada al Instituto de Karakura.

¡Ichigo…!

Ni te atrevas, Keigo. .. - Y al decirlo, esquivó su abrazo con un puñetazo en el estómago del susodicho.

Ichi… - Y el pobre muchacho cayó al suelo con mucho dolor.

Sabes que ese "saludo" me toca los cojones.

Desde hacia tiempo, el que fuera Shinigami Sustituto, gozaba de una paz que añoraba. Salvo por los ataques de su padre y Keigo, a Ichigo le placía este nuevo modo de vida tranquila. Ya no tenía que desvelarse para acabar con un Hollow a medianoche, no tenía que faltar a clases ni atrasarse, mucho menos sufrir heridas tan terribles a causa de las batallas que sostenía. Tampoco tenía las discusiones con cierta persona que tanto le sonsacaba sus nervios… Aunque a la vez esas peleas lo hacían feliz. Y es que SOLO Rukia podría tratarlo como piltrafa humana, contradecirlo y golpearlo. Pero también alegrarle el alma, llenarlo de coraje, orgullo y fuerza. Incluso detener la lluvia de su corazón… Aunque fuese TERCO en aceptarlo.

Suena el timbre anunciando el primer receso. Ichigo subió a la azotea seguido de Keigo, mientras Mizuiro, Chad y Unryu se retrasaban por sacar sus refrigerios.

Y en el balcón de la azotea…

Ichigo… ¿Ya has pensado en lo que harás al terminar el instituto?

¿Mi carrera…?

Pues algo así… Tú sabes, ingresar a la Universidad o trabajar. Tal vez ambas cosas a la vez.

Pues aun no lo sé.

Deberías ir pensando en algo ya, Ichigo. Aunque si estás indeciso, dentro de poco empezarán las charlas vocacionales… - Un silencio vino, y cómo si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento al Pelinaranja, Keigo preguntó al aire: - Me pregunto cómo le irá a Rukia-Chan…

¿Rukia?, ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto ella? – Preguntó con cara de circunstancias.

Es que, es muy frío de su parte no venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Y eso que pasó mucho tiempo conviviendo con nosotros… ¿No te sientes solo, Ichigo?

… Por supuesto que no, además ella no es la representante oficial de Karakura. Debe de estar asignada en otras tareas. Además, siempre he deseado tener una VIDA NORMAL, y con ella, supongo que no la tendría. Morí y reviví, supongo que merezco estar en paz, ¿no?

Tienes razón, Ichigo. Olvida lo que dije.- Contestó Keigo, no sin pensar en porqué Ichigo tenía esa expresión insegura, de DUDA en su rostro.

_Han pasado 17 meses después de la batalla contra Aizen, un poco más de un año… Y desde entonces, Rukia no ha venido a Karakura ni una vez… ¿Que será de ti, Enana del Demonio? Pero igual, aunque lo hubiera deseado, no te detendría, ni en el momento en que nuestro camino se separó…_

Y así fue transcurriendo la jornada, hasta terminar otro día de vida "normal"…


	2. Vida Anormal

**Vida Anormal: El comienzo siempre es el mismo por debajo del cielo azul… Pero, ¿y el final?**

_Despierta, Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿Acaso quieres que te corte la cabeza?_

_Déjalo Renji… En cualquier momento estará despierto y gritando como un retrasado… Sigue SIENDO el IDIOTA de siempre…_

_Está bien, Rukia…_

_**Al principio siempre está tras de mí. Apostando todo lo que tengo por un cielo puro de una nueva era, doy un paso adelante. El desierto brilla dorado, buscando una flor diamantada. Por primera vez, estoy viviendo por otra persona… Porque hay algo que quiero proteger…**_

_ICHIGOOO…_

¿Qué, qué sucede?

_ICHIGOOO…_ - Y la voz de su padre termina de despertarlo, justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada voladora.

Hijo, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿quieres matarme?, ¿qué crees que pasaría si me caigo desde esta altura? – Lo dijo al tiempo que se sujetaba del marco de la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo.

Pues supongo que lo OBVIO. Morirás y luego tu espíritu iría a la Sociedad de Almas… ¿Por?

¿Cómo?, ¿has dicho algo?

Esto… Acabo de olvidar lo que te dije…

Cada mañana la familia Kurosaki hacía lo mismo: Yuzu, si bien ya estaba en un curso superior de estudio, seguía sirviendo el desayuno. Su padre, Isshin, con las mismas excentricidades y extravagancias y Karin… Karin siempre manteniendo al viejo en su lugar con un buen golpe. O dos, o tres, los necesarios para apaciguar esos ánimos exacerbados.

Ichi-Nii, toma tu desayuno pronto. Si no, llegarás tarde al instituto.

Si, si… Ya voy.

Déjame en paz…

_Eres una niña muy linda…_

Te dije que me dejaras en paz… - Decía Karin por lo bajo a un fantasma.

¿Pasa algo, Karin?

Nada en absoluto…

Desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes, la habilidad de ver fantasmas era única y absolutamente de su hermana Karin. Aunque parecía que aquello no le agradaba del todo, tanto a ella como a él.

_**Y sé que lejos estás en ese mundo azul, esperando a que algún día vaya yo… Al fin lo entiendo… Si algún día he de morir, quiero morir contigo…**_

Ichigo, llegas justo a tiempo. Partamos al instituto. Keigo se adelantó.

Muy bien, Mizuiro.

¡Hey, hey, hey…! ¡Devuélveme mis cosas! ¡No corras!

Ichigo volvió a ver hacía atrás y distinguió a un chico que corría frenéticamente, quien era perseguido por otra persona.

¡No huyas!

¡Ichigo, cuidado! – Gritó Mizuiro.

Y no había terminado de pronunciar aquello cuando Ichigo detuvo al ladrón, metiendo su pie izquierdo para que tropezara. Esto por supuesto, lo aderezó con unos cuantos puñetazos en el cuerpo.

¡Muchas gracias, amigo!

No tienes que agradecer. Simplemente mi pie resbaló… Los golpes también, por supuesto.

¿Te gusta el ramen? Yo te invito como muestra de agradecimiento.

No es necesario. Además, tengo que ir a estudiar. Vámonos Mizuiro.

Está bien, está bien…. Pero si nos encontramos de nuevo, mi oferta seguirá en pie.

Si, como quieras… - Y ambos estudiantes se fueron.

Al fin te encontré, Kurosaki Ichigo… - Dijo aquel chico misterioso… - Veamos qué tal te va en esta vida que consideras "normal". - Y se fue, pensando en lo que a futuro se vendría.

Ichigo se olvidó del incidente, y pronto en su salón de clases se encontró con sus demás compañeros. Y en un momento, sin darse cuenta, se enfrascó en una charla absurda, donde Keigo priorizaba que _**aunque las personas sean tontas, siempre ganan**_. ¿Será que pensaba en Ichigo?

Sin embargo, para fortuna de Ichigo, aquel día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alistando sus cosas estaba para irse con Chad, tras concluir esa jornada de locos, cuando…

Kurosaki, necesito hablar un momento a solas contigo. - Se acercó Ishida con una expresión más que seria. - Vayamos afuera.

Espérame entonces. - Y dirigiéndose a Chad: - Permíteme un momento.

…

Y bien ¿qué sucede?, supongo que es algo importante, ya que me pediste hablar a solas, siendo que Chad es de confianza.

Pues sí, tienes razón… Aunque así es mejor. Pero, si te si soy sincero, esperaba no comentar esto con alguien, mucho menos contigo, pero no me queda otra opción. Y es que quería hablarlo hasta tener pruebas verdaderas o concretas.

¿Y qué es…? Sabes que me gusta hablar sin rodeos…

Hace tres semanas sentí algo en ti, como una especie de aura, que no sabría definir… A los pocos días, volví a sentir ese mismo no se qué, siempre en tu persona. Y eso se volvió a repetir en 3 ocasiones más…

¿Y?

Parece ser que es REIATSU…

¿Reiatsu?, ¿estás seguro?

Si, y no solamente eso…

¿Hay algo más?

Si. Hoy por la mañana antes de iniciar las clases, en la distancia, sentí ese mismo destello, y me di cuenta que era la energía espiritual de un Shinigami. Y esa energía me pareció conocida… A la de Rukia-San…

Eh…

_**El comienzo siempre es el mismo por debajo del cielo azul… De nosotros depende como termine al llegar el Crepúsculo…**_


	3. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas…**

Rebobinando el Capítulo Anterior…

Si. Hoy por la mañana antes de iniciar las clases, en la distancia, sentí ese mismo destello en el ambiente, y me di cuenta que era la energía espiritual de un Shinigami. Y esa energía me pareció conocida… A la de Rukia-San…

Eh…

Lo que estás escuchando.

¿Hablas en serio Ishida?

Pues como te dije antes, esperaba tener pruebas concretas para hablarte de ello, pero esa energía que he sentido cerca de ti aunado a la presencia del reiatsu de Kuchiki-San me han hecho decírtelo.

Uhm… ¿No será que te confundiste? Mira que Rukia hace mucho que no viene a Karakura, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo en estos momentos…? Además, dices que esa energía que sentías en mi resulta que hoy la reconoces… ¡¿Pretendes decirme que Rukia probablemente ha estado junto a mí?

¡No te alteres, Kurosaki…! No sé, pero estos acontecimientos me tienen contrariado…

… ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo en estos momentos?

En fin… Mejor olvida lo que dije. Quizá tengas razón y me confundí. Tal vez no era la energía espiritual de ella, tal vez SOLO parecida.

Ajap… -Contestó con el ceño fruncido. - Bueno, me voy, que Chad me está esperando…

_No creo lo que dice Ishida, pero… Y si ella… No, eso no puede ser, ella está lejos y punto. Aunque, si tan solo tuviera mis poderes yo, yo… Podría saber si ella… Está, está… Aq…_

Ichigo… ¿Pasa algo?

¡Chad! - Se sorprendió y al cabo de unos segundos alcanzó a decir: - Ishida… Ishida me estaba diciendo que tuviera cuidado. Se enteró que tuve un incidente en la mañana al detener a un ladrón… Bueno, yo solo ayudé a alguien y ya… No veo cual sea el problema.

Uhm… Pero en parte tiene razón, Ichigo. Recuerda que este es nuestro último año de clases.

Bien, bien. Para la próxima vez tendré cuidado… Y ya vámonos a comprar las cuerdas para la guitarra. Se nos hará más tarde.

Uhm… Vamos.

**Casa Kurosaki 6:30 p.m.**

Buenas tardes familia.

Buenas tardes, Ichi-Nii. - Respondió Yuzu.

¿Ya está lista la cena? Traigo mucha hambre.

Ya está preparada, pero tendrás que servirte tu mismo, estoy terminando una tarea. Recuerda que mañana me voy con Karin al paseo escolar y no regresamos sino hasta el domingo por la tarde.

Es cierto, lo había olvidado… ¿Y Karin?

Está en el dormitorio, preparando su mochila para mañana.

Oh… Bien, me serviré y cenaré en mi cuarto. Yo también tengo tareas que hacer.

Muy bien. Pero si se te ofrece algo más, sabes que puedes llamarme.

Ichigo subió a su cuarto a cambiarse a algo más cómodo. Fue a su armario y sacó una camisa blanca, de todas las que tenía era la única que le parecía fresca, dado el calor que tenía. Y de entre toda esa ropa, salió volando un papel… Era un dibujo…

¿Qué es esto? - Y observó detenidamente el papel arrugado. - Esto es… La cosa más horrenda que he visto desde hace tiempo… - Y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que el dibujo era un Chappy, hecho _**hábilmente**_ por las manos de Rukia…

Ya había olvidado el asunto que Ishida le contó por la tarde y ese dibujo no hizo más que recordarle a la persona que más extrañaba: Rukia. Y justo estaba sonriendo cuando el estómago le gruñó y lo volvió a la realidad: Debía cenar…

Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la cocina. Se sirvió lo que Yuzu había preparado, unos okonomiyakis y onigiris (cuanto carbohidrato, ¿no?), se sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja y volvió a su dormitorio.

Aprovechó no solamente de cenar, sino también para adelantar una tarea, que afortunadamente era corta y fácil. Y cómo a las 8:45 de la noche, bajó a dejar el plato, vaso y cubiertos que había usado. Lavando el vaso en el fregadero estaba, cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la sala. Era Karin su hermana.

Karin… ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿acaso piensa salir a estas horas? - Y luego vió que su hermana salía silenciosamente de la casa, no sin antes volver a ver a todos lados, para cerciorarse de que NADIE la veía. - Esto es raro. Sabe que si el viejo la ve a estas horas en la calle, la regañará. Prefiere ser atropellada por una manada de elefantes a estar escuchando un sermón de 4 horas sobre los peligros que presenta la calle para una niña sola… ¿Sola? - Su lado lógico pensó y decidió seguirla. - Será mejor que la vigile…

Y dejando lo que estaba haciendo, salió detrás de ella.

Lo intrigaba el hecho no solo de ver a su hermana salir a estas horas, sino que estaba transitando por calles desoladas y deteniéndose a ver a todos lados, como si estuviera escondiéndose de algo o alguien. En esas reflexiones estaba cuando vió que Karin se detuvo frente a un local que le pareció conocido y entró. Era la Tienda Urahara.

¿Qué?, ¿Karin entrando en ese lugar?, ¿qué se proponer hacer ahí?

Kurosaki-Dono, pase por favor. El jefe la está esperando. - Decía un sujeto corpulento, era Tessai-San.

Y la chica entró rápidamente.

Esto… No lo entiendo… Acaso ella…

¡Buenas noches! - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

¿Qué? - Fue lo único que pudo balbucir Ichigo.

¿Qué haces por aquí amigo? - volvió a sonar la voz, era un hombre.

Pues yo… - Y cuando volvió a sus espaldas, se dio cuenta que era el mismo sujeto al que había ayudado por la mañana. - Nada, pasaba por aquí… - Era obvio que era una mentira, pero el sujeto continuó hablándole.

Pero mira qué pequeño es el mundo, no pensé en volver a encontrarte. Menos por estos rumbos.

Bueno, veras es que yo…

¿Acaso estabas siguiendo a esa niña?

Yo…

Ella es muy pequeña para ti. Si es que la andas esp…

¡No digas tonterías! - Lo interrumpió Ichigo. - Es mi hermana menor y la seguí porque me pareció imprudente dejarla sola, sabiendo que ya es tarde.

Oh… Perdona. No sabía.

Para la próxima no hables sin antes saber los hechos.

Si, tienes razón. Nuevamente, perdón. Te invito a comer ramen como una disculpa.

No es necesario. Ya cené en mi casa.

Está bien, está bien. Pero mi oferta sigue en pie. Recuérdalo.

Lo que tú digas…

Bueno, me voy amigo. Solo déjame decirte una última cosa. Cuida mucho a tu hermana pequeña.

Eh…

Ya he pasado por aquí en otras ocasiones y he visto que ella entra a ese local. No sé que viene a comprar, pues una vez entré a preguntar por ramen de tiburón y no habían muchas cosas que adquirir, cosas para un comprador normal.

¿De verdad la has visto antes aquí?

Si. Solo que hoy ya sé que es tu hermana. En fin, cuídala. Adiós amigo. - Y emprendió la marcha.

Nuevos descubrimientos se hacían presentes en la vida de Ichigo. Pero estas sorpresas no le agradaban: _¿Qué hacía Karin ahí?_, se preguntó, _¿tendrá relación alguna con lo que dijo hoy, Ishida?_ No entendiendo la situación, se quedó esperando a su hermana. Al cabo de 20 minutos salió y él fue detrás de ella. Al llegar a la casa, esperó que Karin entrara. Por las ventanas de la clínica de su padre, trepó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Al llegar se sentó en la cama, luego se acostó. Y pensó que con lo acaecido ese día, no podría dormir.

Rukia… - Pensó. - ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

Minutos de silencio…

Rukia… ¿Qué dirías para animarme? _**Aunque te sientas débil y derrotado, yo sé que eres fuerte… ¡Confío en ti, Ichigo! **_- De seguro, eso dirías… - Recordó con una sonrisa en la cara.


	4. Encuentros, Esperanzas, Sueños

**Encuentros, Esperanza, Sueños…**

Después de una noche que le pareció interminable, Ichigo salió de su cuarto. Estaba listo como si fuera a salir de casa. Pero es que no pudiendo dormir, se levantó temprano y decidió hacer otras cosas: Bañarse, cambiar de atuendo, ordenar su cuarto… Al terminar todo aquello que ocupaba su mente para distraerla, golpearon la puerta:

¡Ichi-Nii…! Te aviso que dentro de 20 minutos Karin y yo nos vamos. Te dejo comida preparada, para que puedas desayunar y almorzar.

¿Tan pronto?

¿Cómo que pronto? Si ya son las 8:30 de la mañana. Papá nos irá a dejar a la escuela.

Muy bien.- Y abriendo la puerta: - Ten mucho cuidado, Yuzu. - Y le tomó la barbilla.

Por supuesto hermano. Además Karin-Chan va conmigo.

Si, si… Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Quisiera hablar con ella.

Está sacando las mochilas a la entrada de la casa…

Ichigo, no perdiendo más el tiempo, bajó. Fue a buscarla y vió que estaba absorta en ver hacia la calle. Pensó que quizá estaba viendo un fantasma y…

¿Podemos hablar un momento, Karin?

¡Ichigo!

¿Qué pasa?, ¿te asusté?

Un poco, pensé que era el viejo avisándonos que nos vamos.

Karin, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro, díme.

¿Estás preocupada por algo?

¿Yo? En absoluto.

Es que te he notado un poco… Distante.

¡No es cierto! Simplemente estoy pensando es este susodicho viaje. Es la primera vez que salimos de casa; algo lejos, solo acompañadas de nuestros compañeros de clase y dos profesores. Me preocupa Yuzu, siendo que es tan apegada a la familia.

¿Estás segura?

Si. Y ya deja de cuestionarme. Mejor hazte esa pregunta a ti mismo.

¿Yo?, ¿por?

Porque tú eres el que parece distante… Mente lejana.

…

KARIIIN… ¡Es hora de partir! - Resonó la voz de Kusoraki Padre en todo el vecindario. - Es la hora.

Ya voy. NO SOY sorda.

Y las hermanas menores se fueron junto a Isshin. Pero las últimas frases de Karin lo dejaron pensando seriamente.

Regresó a su casa a desayunar, pero apenas si mordisqueó unos panqueques. Los sucesos de ayer le seguían taladrando la mente. Y viendo que la soledad lo haría caer una y otra vez en sus preocupaciones, decidió _**arreglar**_ ese asunto.

Será mejor salir de aquí. Cualquier lugar estará bien…

Y partió sin rumbo fijo, simplemente por donde las calles lo llevaran.

Caminando por las aceras, deteniéndose en los escaparates de los establecimientos que encontraba, mirando minuciosamente los objetos en oferta… Tales cosas _**parecían**_distraerlo, hasta que…

"_**Tienda Chappy, con lo mejor en obsequios para la chica de hoy. Aproveche los descuentos".**_

Lo que pensó, será mejor silenciarlo.

… Uhm… Pensándolo bien, será mejor que vaya al Centro Comercial. Allá habrá _**otras cosas**_ que ver. - Y apretó el paso, con una ligera sonrisa.

Al llegar, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Por ser fin de semana el lugar estaba lleno. Demasiado siquiera para caminar dos, tres pasos. Pero dado que _**tenía que olvidar**_ lo de ayer, se armó de valor y reanudó la marcha.

Había pasado ya hora y media desde que salió de su casa, a eso sumémosle la caminata que había hecho y el poco desayuno que comió. Si, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba llegando a un límite de lo que aguanta un humano normal. Y de pronto le dió sed.

¡Rayos! La sed me está quemando… ¿Habrá una tienda cerca?

Encontró un oasis que estaba medio vacío (medio lleno para el desafortunado Ichigo). Era una tienda de abarrotes pequeña. Sin pensarlo más y sintiendo que ya no podría resistir, entró y tomó una botella con agua fría y un refresco en lata. Y al llegar a la caja, se topó con una fila de 10 personas. Eso lo sorprendió un poco, pero lo que en verdad le _**impresionó**_ fue ver a una muchachita de cabello corto y oscuro con un vestido rosa, delante de él.

¿Rukia?

…

¿Rukia?

¿Sí? - Y la chica volvió a ver quien hablaba.

Perdón. - Contestó un Ichigo avergonzado al ver que _**no era**_ Rukia. - Estaba hablando conmigo mismo…

La fila pareció ayudarle un poco al Pelinaranja y avanzó con rapidez. Pagó el importe de lo que adquirió y salió.

Sintiéndose cansado, decidió buscar un sitio para sentarse y disfrutar el agua. Y el único lugar que halló fue una banca cerca de las máquinas de videojuegos. No importándole el ruido, se sentó y comenzó a beber. Ese líquido nunca le pareció tan sabroso como hoy. Al terminar el agua abrió la lata del refresco, dos tragos le había dado cuando vió que frente a él estaba una máquina con peluches, de esos a los que les introduces una moneda para probar tu suerte y tal vez sacas uno de los premios. Otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y esta vez no era ligera. Se levantó y se acercó hasta quedarse viendo los animales de felpa. Eran muchos conejos, la mayoría de Chappy.

_Si estuviéramos aquí, de seguro usarías esa estúpida voz y dirías __**"Cómpramelo"**__. Conejo horrendo…_ Pensó. Levantó la vista para volver a la banca y sentarse cuando…

¡Ichigo!

…

¡Ichigo! ¡Qué coincidencia! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿cierto?

¿Rukia? - Y se topó con dos grandes ojos violeta al otro lado del cristal de la máquina

¿Quién más podría ser? Idiota…

Definitivamente era ella. _**Su Shinigami.**_


	5. Dolorosamente Maravilloso

**Dolorosamente Maravilloso…**

¡Ichigo!

…

¡Ichigo! ¡Qué coincidencia! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿cierto?

¿Rukia? - Y se topó con dos grandes ojos violeta al otro lado del cristal de la máquina.

¿Quién más podría ser? Idiota…

Definitivamente era ella. _**Su Shinigami.**_

¡Rukia!

¿Qué acaso no sabes decir otra cosa, _**NIÑITO**_?

Desgraciada… - Al tiempo que mostraba una _**GRAN**_ sonrisa.

¿No me digas que hoy eres aficionado a los muñecos de felpa?

¡No seas imbécil! Simplemente ando disfrutando mi tiempo libre.

¡Oh! Kurosaki-Kun está pensando en comprarse un _**co-ne-ji-to**_… - Usaba aquella voz irritante.

Sin poder aguantarse más, Ichigo se colocó junta a ella y rió como nunca antes lo había hecho, desde que ella se fue… No sin darle una palmada en la cabeza, recordándole viejos tiempos.

Encima que nos encontramos, tienes la osadía de golpearme… ¿Quieres morir, tarado?

¡Bah! Una niñita como tú no lo haría…

Tienes razón. No se me está permitido matarte. No cuando estoy de vacaciones.

¿Vacaciones?

Si. He venido al Mundo Humano por este fin de semana, para disfrutar de unas cortas vacaciones.

¿Vacaciones? - Volvió a preguntar.

Si, así como lo oyes. Hace mucho que no descansaba y hoy que teníamos poco trabajo, decidí tomar un respiro.

Y sin avisarle, lo tomó del brazo provocando el sonrojo del chico y continuó:

¡Vamos! Acompáñame.

Esto…

¿Piensas dejarme _**des-va-lí-da**_? - Otra vez esa voz idiota.

Obvio que no. Está bien, te acompaño. - Y acomodó cuidadosamente su brazo junto al de Rukia.

Y como por arte de magia el rubor en sus mejillas desapareció. Al fin y al cabo la persona junto a él era alguien conocida. Y quizá _**mucho más**_ que eso.

¿A dónde piensas llevarme, Rukia? - Volvió a hablar.

No lo sé, simplemente ando observando un poco. No ha cambiado mucho Karakura.

¿Tú crees?

Si, en verdad todo me parece igual. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. _**Como si nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado.**_

Ichigo se sorprendió de lo que escuchó, y es que Rukia parecía un poco dolida al decir esa última frase, cómo si aún le molestara todo aquello que tuvo que soportar el Pelinaranja al convertirse en Shinigami Sustituto. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema. Creyó imprudente hablar sobre su ausencia o el pasado de ambos.

¿Te estás hospedando en algún lugar? Digo, ya que estás de vacaciones es lógico que estés en algún lado.

Por supuesto. Estoy en un pequeño hotel, cerca del centro de la ciudad de Karakura. De hecho más tarde tengo que regresar. A las 6:30 p.m. sirven la cena.

¿En verdad estás en un hotel? Podrías haberte quedado con Urahara-San.

No quise molestarlo. Además son mini-vacaciones y con solo verlo ya siento que debo volver a mi trabajo.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa, Ichigo le preguntó:

¿Y por qué no mejor vienes a mi casa?

¿Perdón?

Si. ¿Por qué no te vas a mi casa? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida allí.

No lo sé, Ichigo. ¿Qué pasaría con mis cosas?

¡Tonta! Podrías regresar por ellas. O dejarlas ahí, al fin y al cabo nadie te las robará en el hotel.

Bueno, está decidido. ¡Te acompaño!

Y saliendo del Centro Comercial, partieron hacia casa. Pero en el trayecto, los nervios volvieron a traicionar a Ichigo. Ya no estando entre tanta gente, pudo _**observar**_ con mucho detalle a su antigua amiga. Parecía que había cambiado, si bien era la misma Rukia. Se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello, más abajo de los hombros y llevaba una cinta blanca como adorno. Sus ojos siempre se mostraban orgullosos si bien su mirada parecía haberse dulcificado un poco. Era la misma muchacha delgada y pequeña, pero se mostraba mucho más fuerte que antes. Era una rara mezcla de _**Sangre Combativa**_ y _**Señorita Delicada**_, que le dejaba asombrado pero también le resultaba grato. Esa idea se le reafirmaba al ver el atuendo que llevaba la Shinigami. Era un vestido blanco, con estampados de cerezo, como los que utilizaba a menudo en el pasado. Calzaba zapatillas del mismo color que las flores de cerezo estampadas… Y un pequeño bolso que hacia juego con lo demás. Si Ichigo no la conociera bien, se diría que Kuchiki Rukia estaba vestida para algó más que un simple paseo. Este pensamiento hizo que el Pelinaranja volviera a sonrojarse, más que un tomate. Pero es que _**Rukia también es muje**_r.

La chica no se daba cuenta del minucioso examen al que era sometida. Seguía caminando y observando todo a su alrededor, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. De pronto, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, se soltó del brazo de Ichigo y corrió hacia una fuente de agua que encontraron en el camino.

¡Esto es tan hermoso! Mira los colores que se forman al chocar el agua contra el suelo…

Si, son bonitos. - Contestó. Aunque lo hermoso (pensaba él) no era precisamente la fuente, sino _**ella**_.

Ah… - Suspiró la Shinigami.

Rukia, será mejor que sigamos caminando. No he comido desde hace horas y ya tengo hambre.

Está bien, está bien. Vámonos. Si que sabes arruinar los mejores momentos.

Sí, soy un bastado de lo peor. Pero ya vámonos.

Está bien, Kurosaki-Kun. - Y otra vez esa vocecita.

Caminaron un poco más y como ya no iban del brazo, Rukia se adelantó un poco. Seguía volviendo a ver a todos lados, como si Karakura hubiera cambiado mucho en estos meses. Tan entretenida en ello estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa.

¡Enana! Ya llegamos.

¿Esta es tu casa?

Si… ¿Qué, ya no la recuerdas?

Es que... La siento distinta, creo.

No seas tontas, está igual a cuando estabas tú viviendo acá.

Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Ichigo se adelantó y con una actitud muy caballeresca le abrió la puerta (cosa rara en él si tomamos en cuenta su trato para con Rukia). Y así finalmente entraron a la casa, a _**su**_ casa.


	6. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

**Hogar, Dulce Hogar…**

Ichigo se adelantó y con una actitud muy caballeresca le abrió la puerta (cosa rara en él si tomamos en cuenta su trato para con Rukia). Y así finalmente entraron a la casa, a _**su**_ casa.

Bienvenida a casa, Rukia.

Gracias Ichigo.

Ponte cómoda en la sala, mientras yo voy a buscar algo para comer.

Ichigo…

¿Sí?

¿Dónde están tus hermanas?, ¿o tu padre? Quisiera saludarlos.

Pues tienes mala suerte. Salieron temprano por la mañana. Karin y Yuzu tienen un viaje escolar y no regresan hasta mañana por la tarde. Mi padre fue a dejarlas a la escuela, después iría a ayudar al padre de Ishida a su hospital. El también regresará mañana.

¿Estamos solos?

Si, ¿te molesta?

No, pero en verdad quería verlos. Será en otra ocasión entonces.

¿Otra ocasión?, ¿acaso volverás a venir?

No sé, todo depende del trabajo…

Oh…

Ichigo no dijo más y fue a la cocina, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que dijo Rukia: _Será en otra ocasión entonces. _¿Acaso pensaba regresar?, ¿volvería a verla más a menudo? Se alegró al pensar en esa posibilidad pero no quiso mostrarse demasiado entusiasta. El tiempo lo diría…

Ichigo, ¿has encontrado algo? Creo que ya tengo hambre.

Temo que tendrás que esperarte un poco, la comida que dejó Yuzu se arruinó. Salí tan de prisa hoy que olvidé guardarla (que patraña).

¿Y entonces?

Tendría que comprar comida… O prepararla...

…

…

Si hay que hacerla ¿puedo ser yo quien cocine?, ¿puedo hacerlo Ichigo?

¿Tú?

Sí, yo. Hay muchas cosas que he tenido que aprender en todo este tiempo. Podría sorprenderte…

Está bien, con tal que no sea solo pepino, suficiente.

La pequeña Shinigami no dejaba de sorprender a nuestro amigo. En el pasado, Rukia no se acercaba a la cocina, a menos que fuera para tomar algo del refrigerador. Pero hoy, aparte de querer mostrar su arte culinario, estaba siendo muy afable con él, demasiado quizá. No, algo raro pasó después de lo de Aizen, con ella y probablemente con toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero ya habría tiempo de descubrirlo.

Rukia preparó arroz y un poco de _**tempura**_ (esponjosos y delgados trocitos de camarón fritos en aceite sazonados con ajonjolí), además de Té Oloong. Había sido una suerte que Yuzu hiciera las compras antes del viaje… Ichigo tendría que darle las gracias muy efusivamente, por este momento de gloria que estaba pasando.

Ichigo ¿te pasa algo?

Es que… - No sabía si decirle lo que pensaba, porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría ella. Sin embargo, continuó. - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

¿Cuándo? Las circunstancias me han obligado a ello.

¿Circunstancias?

Así es. Después de lo de Aizen, la Sociedad de Almas tuvo muchas bajas tanto materiales como de vidas, y tuvimos que acomodarnos a lo que quedó. Trabajábamos dobles turnos e incluso tuvimos que ayudarnos aún más entre nosotros para sacar a flote nuestro Mundo Espiritual. Yo tuve que aprender a cocinar para alimentar a varios escuadrones, incluyendo el mío.

¿En serio?

Si. Lo que no sé es si a ti te guste lo que preparo…

Pues, mientras sea comestible, ¡no hay problema!

Rukia sonrió y sirvió la cena. Pero al llegar a la mesa del comedor cambió de idea y fue a sentarse a otro lado, al sofá de la sala. Ichigo se extrañó de ello, pero luego recordó que era la hora (7 p.m.) en que salía el programa de Don Kan'onji por la T.V. Ella encendió el aparato y comía tranquilamente. Y Fresa-Kun nuevamente la sometería a un nuevo examen de reconocimiento…. _Rukia ¿qué te ha pasado? Eres la misma pero a la vez eres otra. ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme?, ¿me extrañabas como yo a ti? ¡Momento! ¿En qué estoy pensando…?_

Por fin, después de una hora, aquel extravagante señor se despedía de los televidentes con su característico _**¡Bwahahaha…!**_ Ichigo detestaba el programa, pero en esta ocasión pudo soportarlo, incluso más de alguna vez sonrió.

Ichigo… - Dijo Rukia quedamente.

¿Sí?

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Si…

¿Dónde dormiré?

En el cuarto de mis hermanas, ¿dónde más?

¿Estará bien?

¿Eres tonta o qué? Ya antes habías dormido ahí…

Ya sé, pero eso fue hace mucho. Y hoy no quisiera causar molestias.

Ya te dije que mis hermanas no están en casa, ni siquiera notarán que alguien durmió en su cuarto.

Está bien, está bien. Comprendo... ¡Pero no me digas tonta por cualquier cosa, tarado!

Como digas… **E-NA-NA**.

…

Ya el reloj indicaba que eran las 9:30 de la noche. Ambos muchachos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos cuando…

… - Golpes y forcejeos.

¿Uhm?

… Pum, pum… - Otros golpes y forcejeos.

¿Qué…?

¡Ichigo!

¿Qué pasa?

¡La puerta no se abre!

¿QUÉ?

¡Está cerrada!

¿QUÉ? No puede ser…

¡Inténtalo!

… Track… - Un golpe secó con el hombro y nada… - Creo que (cara compungida) no podrás entrar en el cuarto, Rukia…

¿QUÉ?

No pensé que… Estuviera con llave…

Y entonces, ¿dónde dormiré? Mejor hubiera regresado a mi hotel…

Podrías dormir, pero en MI cuarto… - Silencio sepulcral.

…

…

¿No hay otro sitio?

Temo que no.

Bien… - Y con cara de malas pulgas subió al cuarto.

**Cuarto de Ichigo 9:40 p.m.**

¿Rukia?

¿Qué quieres?

¿Estás enfadada?

¿Tú qué crees?

Eh… Pues yo…

No te preocupes, si esto ha pasado no es culpa de nadie. Es solo que estoy cansada y parece que no podré relajarme como quería.

Pues creo que hoy si te enojarás conmigo…

¿Por?

En casa ya no hay más espacio, y mi armario está atiborrado de cosas. La única opción es que te quedes en mi cama… _**Conmigo**_…

…

….

¿En serio?

Si…

Bueno, en peores lugares he tenido que dormir ¿qué más da en estos momentos?

Serás malagrad… - Y no terminó su frase porque Rukia le lanzó un almohadón a la cara.

Solo que yo dormiré al lado de la ventana, ¿entendido?

Entendido, Kuchiki-Sama.

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en la cama. Ichigo fue nuevamente presa de su nerviosismo. **NUNCA** había dormido con una chica a su lado, mucho menos con la persona con la que se sentía tan a gusto. A Rukia no pareció importarle esto y se durmió rápidamente, cansada de todas las emociones del día… Ichigo volvió a verla y la miró muy embelesado. Su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad y poco a poco cerró los ojos… Con una sonrisa más que tonta en el rostro.

A las 12 de la medianoche sin embargo…

… - Bien, parece que está profundamente dormido. Iré al baño.

…

Tic, tic… - Golpes en las teclas de un celular.

¿Kuchiki-San?, ¿eres tú?

Por supuesto, Capitán Ukitake.

¿Cómo estás? Tienes listo tu reporte.

Así es. Mañana a mi regreso se lo presento detalladamente.

Bien… ¿Cómo ha estado la actividad en el Mundo Humano?

Sin ninguna novedad, fui muy observadora en mi recorrido y no noté nada relevante.

Muy bien. Sin embargo, recuerda que si pasa algo, debes alertarnos de inmediato.

Eso lo tengo más que claro, Capitán.

Está bien. Descansa entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

Así será… - Rukia colgó el celular. Y nuevamente volvió a hablar en susurros, como para sí misma. - _**No te preocupes Ichigo, esta vez seremos nosotros, seré yo quien te proteja…**_

Y regresó a dormir junto a él.

_**No pensar en una persona no es lo mismo que olvidarla… **__**¡Ése es el hombre que eres en mi corazón, Ichigo!**_


	7. Hasta Pronto

**Hasta Pronto…**

**Casa Kurosaki 8:00 a.m.**

Otro día estaba por iniciar y el hogar de los Kurosaki rebosaba de una tranquilidad sin igual. Y es que con la ausencia de Isshin; aunado a la presencia de Rukia, Ichigo durmió más que relajado. Esa noche incluso soñó con ella. _**Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo, y no me avergonzaría.**_

Uhm… - Bostezos.

… - Silencio.

Uhm… - Otro bostezo.

… - Más silencio.

¿…Ru-Rukia? - Dijo al no sentir a su lado a la chica.

… - Nadie contestó.

¡Rukia! - Volvió a ver a todos lados. - ¿Dónde estás?

Ichigo se levantó de su cama de un salto y con un ceño más que fruncido, y es que la susodicha Shinigami no estaba ni en la cama ni en el cuarto. Tampoco había señales de su presencia. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿era solo un sueño ese reencuentro? Se calzó sus pantuflas y bajó precipitadamente las escaleras, frotándose los ojos con las manos, como preguntándose si en verdad Rukia estuvo ahí con él. El silencio reinante no era buena señal, más bien era un mal augurio. _¿Era un sueño el encuentro, la cena y el dormir junto a ella…?_

"_Yumemiteta, yume"_ (Tuve un sueño)

… - ¿Y esa canción?

"…Hatenaki tooku" (Infinito y lejano)

¿Rukia? Un momento, ¿Rukia cantando?

"_Kawaita hibi no sora-iro. Te no naka…"_ (En mis manos tengo el color azul cielo de los días secos.)

¡Rukia!

¡Oh! Buenos días, Ichigo. - Y la pequeña Shinigami dejó de cantar.

¿Qué tienen de buenos? ¡Tonta! Me acabas de dar un gran susto…

¿Por?

Como que por… - Vena en la frente a punto de explotar. - Cuando me levanté ya no estabas en la cama, ni en el cuarto. ¡Imbécil! Por un momento creí que todo lo de ayer había sido un sueño…

¿Sueño?, ¿Acaso me has extrañado tanto, Ichigo? - Nótese la ironía.

Esto, pues yo… - Tonto, él solito se delató.

No te preocupes. Si me tengo que ir, no podría hacerlo sin despedirme de ti.

¿Cómo?

Lo que oyes, no podría irme sin despedirme. Pero aunque me vaya, siempre tendré otra oportunidad de regresar. Así que ya deja de preocuparte.

¿Estás hablando en serio? Entonces… ¿Volverás otra vez?

Pues todo depende de mi trabajo. Pero ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas… Me levanté antes que tú porque quería preparar el desayuno, pero tú _nuevamente_ lo has arruinado todo.

Pero eso no quita que seas tonta, ¿cómo no iba a preocu…? ¿Desayuno?

Sí, he preparado nuestro desayuno. ¿Tienes hambre?

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Te ayudo? - _Ah… Los hombres como gruñen al tener el estómago vacío._ (Pensamientos de la autora).

¡Claro! Lleva los platos en lo que yo sirvo el jugo de naranja.

Nuevamente la calma volvió tras la corta tempestad. En verdad todo aquello era extraño, con Rukia comportándose tal cual era y no tanto también. Sin embargo, el chico era feliz, al fin y al cabo su relación con ella siempre ha sido así de enajenante y absurda, pero de felicidad.

De nueva cuenta comieron frente a la T.V., y en uno que otro comercial comentaban el programa que veían. Aún así, Ichigo quería hablar más profundamente con ella, sobre su ausencia en todo este tiempo. _¿Cómo estará la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Acaso ellos te impedían venir a Karakura?_ _¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo? _El antiguo Shinigami no podía entender a cabalidad los sucesos ni las situaciones, quería saber que era lo que había pasado, pero también pensaba que las posibles respuestas a sus preguntas podrían no ser de su agrado.

Un poco antes de que llegara el mediodía, la casa estaba reluciente. Y no es solo porque Rukia e Ichigo se esforzaron en arreglarla, sino porqué ésta parecía absorber el estado de ánimo del Pelinaranja.

Y ya puntualizando las 12:30 p.m., sucedió lo que el chico temía…

Ichigo, en verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí.

…

Lamentablemente ya tengo que irme.

¿Tan pronto? Pensé que te irías al atardecer. ¿Acaso no son vacaciones? El fin de semana aun no termina.

Ya lo sé, pero tengo que ir por mis cosas al hotel. Y alistar mi retorno.

Te acompaño entonces…

No es necesario. Tú quédate en casa y espera a tus hermanas. ¿O piensas nuevamente dejar sola tu casa?

No, pero…

Ichigo, no es necesario que me acompañes. Además yo sé cómo cuidarme sola.

Pero yo…

¿Acaso no quieres que me vaya, Kurosaki-Kun? - Tono idiota activado, otra vez.

Pues…

Ichigo, si por mi fuera me quedaría más tiempo, pero eso me es imposible… Por lo menos en este momento.

…

¿Me estás oyendo?

Te extrañé mucho, Rukia… - Soltó por fin Fresa-Kun.

¿Tú qué?

Te extrañé.

¿Tú…?

Es verdad. Pero no me hagas repetirlo.

…

…

Si la verdad ha de ser confesada ahora… Yo también te extrañé, Ichigo.

¿Eh?

Así como lo oyes.

¿En serio?

Si. Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo antes, pero tú sabes, Aizen dejó a la Sociedad de Almas en mal estado y la prioridad era restablecerla.

Comprendo. Yo también he tenido que recuperarme… Y superar eso.

Bien. Entonces… - Rukia alzó un poco su mano y tomó la de Ichigo. - Muchas gracias por este fin de semana.

¿Te despedirás aquí, en mi sala?

Si… - Y al tomar mucho mejor su mano lo haló hacia ella y lo abrazó.

¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces? - Sonrojado a más no poder.

Hasta pronto.

Rukia…

Hasta pronto, Ichigo. Me dio muchísimo gusto volver a verte.

Rukia, yo…

Cierra tus ojos…

¡¿Qué? - Super sonrojado.

¡Ciérralos!

Está bien…

Gracias… - Y la pequeña Shinigami continuó abrazándolo hasta que desapareció lentamente.

¿Rukia? - Y abrió los ojos sintiendo la ausencia de la chica.

… - Silencio.

Rukia… Gracias a ti….

Esta vez Ichigo ya no tuvo duda de lo que vivió ese fin de semana. Por unas horas ella y él volvieron a formar la loca pareja del pasado. El aroma de Rukia quedó impregnado en su camisa… Sin duda ella estuvo allí, con él, a su lado… Y el olor del tempura que sobró para el almuerzo le reafirmó esa verdad… _**Corazón, corazón... Me da vergüenza de mi mismo…**_


	8. Ambientes Diferentes

**Ambientes Distintos…**

_**Corazón, corazón... Me da vergüenza de mi mismo…**_

La tarde fue pasando y por fin su familia llegó a casa. Ichigo estaba en su cuarto, recordando su reencuentro con Rukia al tiempo que escuchaba _**Song for**_ en su MP3… Y probablemente no se habría dado cuanta del retorno de sus parientes, si su padre no hubiera gritado para todo el mundo: ¡WELCOME TO KARAKURA!

¿Papá?

¡ICHIGOOO!

¿Qué?

Hijo… ¡Ayúdame a entrar el equipaje de tus hermanas…! - Exclamó al ver que el susodicho no bajaba pronto.

¡Ya voy viejo!

Ya era tiempo que vinieras…

Lo siento, pero no me dí cuenta cuando llegaron. - y para sorpresa de Isshin, Ichigo parecía de buen humor a pesar de los gritos.

¿Pasa algo hijo?

No, ¿por?

Me parece que estás _DEMASIADO_ feliz.

¿Eso crees?

Si. Tienes una expresión tan alegre que me da miedo… ¿Acaso hiciste algo _**interesante**_?

Nada fuera de lo normal…

¿En verdad?

Ya deja de fastidiarme viejo. Mejor indícame donde están las mochilas.

Están en el taxi.

¿Y mis hermanas?

Tuvieron que quedarse un rato más en la escuela. Vendrán en media hora.

Oh…

¿En verdad estás bien, Ichigo?

¡Por supuesto! Mejor que nunca.

Está bien…

Y ambos hombres entraron a la casa.

**Casa Kurosaki 4:30 p.m.**

Ya llegamos familia. - Dijo Yuzu al cruzar la puerta.

Buenas tardes. - Dijo Karin.

Bienvenidas a casa. - Contestó Ichigo sentado en el sofá.

¿Ichigo? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo sus hermanas menores.

Me alegro que hayan venido con bien.

Ichi-Nii… ¿Te pasa algo? - Otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Nada en absoluto.

¿En serio? Me parece que estás feliz. Demasiado, creo yo.

¿Tú también lo crees así? - Intervino el padre de los tres chicos.

¡Viejo! - Exclamó Karin y continuó. - ¿Quieres decir que…?

Yo también le dije lo mismo. Me parece que está más feliz de lo habitual.

¡Ya párenle con eso! ¿Acaso debe de haber un motivo para que esté así?

…

Nadie habló en esos instantes, hasta que Yuzu dirigiéndose al refrigerador por agua, exclamó…

¡Hermano!, ¿has preparado comida?

Yo…

Aquí hay evidencias que has cocinado puesto que falta comida… ¿No te alcanzó lo que te dejé ayer?

Pues veras… Este… Tuve mucho más hambre de lo habitual… - Dijo no muy seguro.

Pues parece que hubieras comido por dos… ¿Preparaste tempura?

Esto… Si…

Nos hubieras dejado un poco, eres malo…

La próxima vez será…

_Oh, cielos…. Si supiera quién cocinó, se daría cuenta que tiene una digna rival…_ Pensaba el Pelinaranja al saber que gracias a ella tuvo un gran fin de semana. Luego solo acertó a decirle quedamente: _Gracias, Yuzu._

Karin e Isshin ya no quisieron seguir hablando con Ichigo. Sabían que nada le sacarían si lo cuestionaban, aunque solo fueran preguntas inocentes. Mientras tanto, el joven terminó de acomodar las mochilas en el cuarto de sus hermanas y sin más por hacer, se retiró a su dormitorio.

Nuevas preguntas surgían en la mente de Ichigo, _¿acaso era tan __**NOTORIA**__ su felicidad?, ¿en verdad estaba __**MUY**__ feliz, tanto como para contagiar a Karakura o al mismo Japón?, ¿aun conservas ese efecto en mí, Rukia?, ¿realmente eres __**LA ÚNICA**__ que me hace feliz?_ La tarde pasó y le dio bienvenida a la noche. La luna estaba preciosa y el calor había disminuido… La familia Kurosaki se reunió para cenar y la conversación entre sus miembros se centraba en el viaje de Yuzu y Karin... Realmente esa noche era muy extraña pero gratificante…

**Treceavo Escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas 8:00 p.m.**

_**Hay un sentimiento que no puedo describir… Oye tú arriba de las estrellas... Este corazón es tuyo, es todo como el mundo es…**_

Buenas noches, Capitán Ukitake.

Bienvenida, Kuchiki-San.

Lamento mi tardanza, pero…

No te preocupes, entiendo el porqué de ello… ¿Realmente lo extrañas, verdad?, ¿no resististe la oportunidad de verlo, cierto?

Esto… - Mejillas sonrojadas. - No es solo eso... La verdad es que me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle. Después de haberle conocido sé que le debo mucho. Y tal vez no solo yo, toda la Sociedad de Almas quizá… Además fue una casualidad encontrarlo…

Lo comprendo y sé que tienes razón. Esta vez seremos más cautelosos con cualquier situación extraña, por muy mínima que parezca.

Con respecto a eso, aquí está mi informe. Y como le adelanté en nuestra llamada, no encontré algo extraño en el ambiente. Salvo por unos Hollows que ví por ahí, Karakura me pareció muy tranquila. Demasiado diría yo.

Si es así, ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que te pasó el viernes? Y es que hasta aquí se sintió un derroche de tu poder espiritual ese día por la mañana… ¿Pasó algo?

Fue algo sin importancia. Ichigo detuvo a un ladrón y pensé que podría hacerle daño… Me sobresalté un poco y por ello mi reiatsu aumentó. Siento que está desprotegido, ya que hoy no tiene poder espiritual…

¿Solo fue eso?

Así es, Capitán.

Está bien. - Y el hombre de cabellos blancos sonrió. - Puedes retirarte. Mañana te informo sobre esta situación.

Muy bien. Que pase buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Kuchiki-San.

La Shinigami salió del cuartel y fue a su casa, la Mansión Kuchiki. Aun estaba sonrojada, realmente el Capitán Ukitake la había sorprendido, no solo por sus preguntas, sino porque le estaba mostrando una verdad que ella estaba renuente a revelar, _¿en verdad estoy __**FELIZ**__?, ¿acaso es __**DEMASIADO**__ notoria mi alegría?, ¿realmente eso __**PROVOCAS**__ en mi, Ichigo?_

¡Si ambos pudieran escucharse! Ya no habría ninguna duda en su mente y corazón. Realmente ambos _**se extrañaban el uno al otro**_. Sin embargo; hoy las cosas son distintas. Y por lo que ha pasado en estos días, se puede deducir que los papeles han cambiado. Hoy es Ichigo quien debe ser protegido, pero _**¿por qué?**_

_**Le Debo la Vida. El Es Mi Sueño... El Es Mi Amigo Insustituible, Por Quien Habría De Morir Felizmente… No Apartaré La Mirada, No Me Rendiré, Te Estoy Esperando...**_


	9. Ichigo Recargado

Muy bien amigos y amigas de este foro, espero que esta serie de relatos sea de su agrado. Aun no sé cuantos capítulos salgan de esta historia pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por subirlos tan pronto como mi imaginación, la U, mi empresa, etc., etc., me permita crearlos.

Agradezco a mi amiga Ritsuka Rukia por ayudarme, ya que ella es quien me explicó el proceso de este foro. También doy gracias a los que ya dejaron sus reviews.

Solo unas cuantas notas aclaratorias. Las palabras que van en cursiva muestran énfasis en la acción, mientras las que van en cursiva y negrita denotan aún más importancia en esa palabra. Y las frases que también se muestran en ese formato, muestran pensamientos que refuerzan los sentimientos de nuestra pareja. La mayoría de esas frases las retomo de canciones japonesas que sirven al anime de Bleach, pero también a otras series. Otras las que sacado por mi cuenta de otros libros (recuérdense que me FASCINA leer), otras son de mi autoría.

Y sin más bla, bla, bla los dejo con otro capítulo. Que lo disfruten.

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro. Pero aquí está Kuchiki9474 para complacer ese deseo._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Que más da..."_

**Ichigo Recargado**

Otra semana estaba por empezar y nuestro amigo Pelinaranja se preparaba para ir al instituto. La visita de Rukia aun lo tenía _**FELIZ,**_ sin embargo, era probable que esa alegría desapareciera este lunes. Nuevas cosas estaban por venir, y no eran precisamente de color rosa. Aunque para fortuna de Ichigo, faltaba un poco para darse cuenta de ello.

**Instituto de Karakura 7:30 a.m.**

¡Buenos días, I-CHI-GO!

Buenos días Keigo.

¿Ichigo?

¿Sí?

¡Buenos días, I-CHI-GO!

Buenos días, Keigo.

Eh… ¿Estás bien?

Si.

Oh… Está bien…

Buenos días Keigo, Ichigo. - Se coló otra voz.

Buenos días, Mizuiro. - Respondió Fresa-Kun.

Oh, parece que estás de buen humor, Ichigo. - Le contestó y continuó: - Bien, parece que este será un buen día.

Bueno, vamos al salón. - Dijo Keigo, quien se sentía excluido. Y colocándose a la par de Mizuiro le susurró: - Creo que Ichigo tiene algo.

¿Tú lo crees?

¡Por supuesto!

Keigo, no hables a mis espaldas que te estoy oyendo.

…

Iban los chicos caminando cuando otra persona se les unió, era Tatsuki.

¡Ichigo!

Hola Tatsuki.

¿Me trajiste Tekken? El próximo saldrá la otra semana y si no me lo devuelves, me enojaré contigo. Ah… Hola, por cierto.

Aquí está, míralo. No seas tan gruñona. - Y al sacar el manga, se encontró con algo de su pasado, su insignia de Shinigami Sustituto.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿lo olvidaste?

Ten y ya deja de molestarme… - Y pensó: _¿Qué?, ¿aún ando esto?_ _No pensé que anduviera en mi bolso…_

¡Ichigo!

_¿_Eh?

¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste en blanco…

Nada… Estoy bien.

Todo mundo se fue juntando en el salón y las clases dieron inicio. El ver la insignia de Shinigami Sustituto lo descolocó pero el recuerdo de la visita que tuvo el fin de semana lo reanimó bastante. Sin embargo, parecía que le hacía falta esa antigua misión.

¡Ishida! ¿Dónde vas? - Preguntó la maestra.

¡Voy a la enfermería! - Contestó aquel.

Después de la baja de Ichigo, el encargado de exterminar Hollows era el Quincy. Afortunadamente después de lo de Aizen, nadie le recriminaría a Ishida lo que estaba haciendo.

La jornada matutina transcurrió tranquilamente y a la hora de la clase de deportes…

¡Kurosaki!

Si, si… Ya voy….

¡Apúrate! - Era el profesor de Educación Física quien le gritaba.

Aquí estoy ya, que se le ofrece…

Esta tarde solamente haremos ejercicios de calentamiento, así que no es necesario que hoy funjas como mi Asistente…

Y entonces, ¿qué haré hoy?

Quiero que sirvas de guía a un visitante que tenemos en la escuela. Es un muchacho que quiere inscribir a su hermana pequeña el próximo curso y quiere conocer las instalaciones.

Está bien, Sensei…

¡Hola amigo! - Dijo una voz.

¿Eres tú? - Preguntó Ichigo.

¿Ya se conocían? - Inquirió el profesor.

Algo así, Sensei. - Respondió el hombre. Era el chico al que Ichigo había ayudado, el del maletín robado.

Ichigo se sorprendió y es que, ya eran demasiadas las ocasiones en que se habían encontrado. _Esto es muy raro_, pensó Fresa-Kun, y es que siempre que lo veía sentía una sensación difícil de catalogar. Además, con lo que le había contado de su hermana Karin, las cosas no pintaban para ser buenas.

Vamos Kurosaki. Muéstrale cómo es nuestro Instituto.

Si, si… Ya voy, Sensei.

¿Pasa algo amigo? - Dijo el sujeto.

No. Nada. Sígueme.

…

Como puedes ver, estas son nuestras canchas. Al otro lado están las aulas y…

¿Estás tenso? No te preocupes, amigo. No soy ningún delincuente juvenil.

¿Acaso me ves preocupado?

La verdad, un poco.

¡Tonterías!

Si tú lo dices… Por cierto, ya que estudias aquí, es porque vives aquí, ¿cierto?

¡Genial! ¡Qué gran descubrimiento!

Perdona si mis palabras suenan tontas. Pero bueno, mi pregunta es esta ¿tienes mucho de vivir en Karakura?

Toda mi vida.

Bien, entonces tú podrías ayudarme. - Y al decirlo sacó su billetera del pantalón, luego extrajo un papel. Era una fotografía.

¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Ichigo.

¿Conoces a este sujeto?

Tú…

¿Lo conoces?

¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es mi padre!

¿En serio? Pues no se parecen mucho…

¡Eso no me importa! ¿Por qué tienes una fotografía de mi viejo?

¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

¡Claro que sí! Se trata de MI familia, así que me interesa TODO.

Bien, lo estoy buscando porque necesitamos algo.

¡¿Cómo?

Mis amigos y yo sabemos _**lo qué es**_ él, y necesitamos su ayuda.

¡¿Qué?

Sí, me refiero a su _**"otro"**_ trabajo…

Si, ese sujeto lo había logrado. Al final de esa tarde, la felicidad de Ichigo se había ido al demonio…

_**Hay un movimiento que retiña… Pon tu cabeza en el mundo real… Debes de ser fuerte…. Duro, duro, duro...**_


	10. Verdades Ocultas

**Verdades Ocultas**

Rebobinando el capítulo anterior…

¡Eso no me importa! ¿Por qué tienes una fotografía de mi viejo?

¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

¡Claro que sí! Se trata de MI familia, así que me interesa TODO.

Bien, lo estoy buscando porque necesitamos algo.

¡¿Cómo?

Mis amigos y yo sabemos _**lo qué es**_ él, y necesitamos su ayuda.

¡¿Qué?

Sí, me refiero a su _**"otro"**_ trabajo…

¿Trabajo?

Si. Ese que probablemente tú hayas heredado…

Eh…

¿Quieres que lo hablemos?

Por supuesto que sí, pero no en este lugar.

Claro, por mi no hay problema. Hagamos un trato, yo te lo digo TODO si tú llevas ramen a nuestro encuentro.

¿Ramen? - Dijo con cara de fastidio. - Está bien…

Bien. Entonces mañana después que salgas de tus clases podemos encontrarnos en el parque central de Karakura.

Por mi no hay problema. Veámonos ahí a las 5 en punto. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Entonces si ya no hay más que hablar y dado que lo del recorrido era una mentira tuya, me voy…

Vale… Hasta pronto, amigo…

Nuevos secretos parecían envolver la vida de Ichigo. Por fin sabía por qué ese sujeto le provocaba extrañas sensaciones, y es que algo tramaba con él y su familia. Aunque no supiera exactamente que era, sabía que algo se traía con ellos pero ¿qué era? La espera de la tarde del día siguiente sería terrible, el Pelinaranja nunca se ha caracterizado por su paciencia, y ahora se le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro por saber que le diría aquel sujeto. Y para rematar aún más la situación, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, cuando el susodicho tenía marcada a su familia.

Al llegar a su casa, no quiso cenar y tampoco habló con su familia, menos aún con su padre. El hambre se le había ido junto con la felicidad que sintió al tener a Rukia tan cerca. _¿Qué estará haciendo la Enana?_ Se preguntaba. Probablemente, si ella estuviera aquí, lo haría salir de los pensamientos lúgubres y pesimistas, al fin y al cabo, esa chica tenía el poder de levantarle el ánimo, aunque tuviera que recurrir a los golpes y palabras fuertes. _Ven y vuelve otra vez, Rukia._

**Sociedad de Almas al Atardecer**

Kuchiki-San, el Capitán Ukitake le llama. Dice que vaya directamente al Escuadrón. - Dijo una oficial que estaba en el pasillo.

¿No le dijo para qué? - Preguntó Rukia al ver a la chica.

No. Solo me dijo que si la encontraba le diera ese recado.

Está bien. Muchas gracias.

Por cierto, su hermano estaba con él en esos momentos..

¿En serio?

Si. Al parecer hablaban sobre algo referente a unas nuevas misiones… No lo sé, algo así me pareció oír.

Oh…

Y la pequeña Shinigami salió rumbo a su Escuadrón. _¿Podría tratarse de una nueva misión en el Mundo Humano?_ Pensó. _¿Volveré a verlo?_ Aún era muy pronto para sacar conjeturas sobre lo que hablaría con su Capitán o su Nii-Sama, sin embargo de algo estaba segura: _**Esta vez, no importando lo que pase, no importando dónde me manden, seré yo quien te proteja, Ichigo.**_

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Humano… En una casa de amplia sala.

¡Ya regresé!

Eso ya lo sabemos. Eres detectable aquí y en Roma con ese tono de voz que traes.

Parece que estas de buen humor, Nilie.

Pues lo estaré si tú me traes buenas noticias ¿pudiste hablar con él?

Mejor aun... Encontré a su hijo.

¡¿Cómo?

Lo que oyes. Mañana a esta hora lo tendremos aquí.

¿En verdad lo dices?

Por supuesto. Así que (dirigiéndose a las demás personas que estaban en la sala) todos puntuales en este encuentro. ¿Entendido?

Entendido, Kentaro. - Respondió la tal Nilie.

Entendido. - Dijeron las demás voces al unísono.


	11. Cuentos de Miedo

**Cuentos de Miedo**

Durante aquella jornada escolar de martes, Ichigo tuvo que hacer grandes y poderosos esfuerzos para mantener su mente _**UN POCO**_alejada de lo que habló anteriormente con aquel sujeto. Sea como fuere, alcanzó un resultado que lo dejó satisfecho, y nadie de sus amigos sospechó que tuviera algún problema o pena secreta. Los días en que llevaba una doble vida, como estudiante normal de instituto y Shinigami al parecer, le habían dejado excelentes resultados. Pero bueno, por fin la hora de la cita pactada llegó y nuestro impaciente amigo se dirigió al encuentro…

Buenas tardes, amigo.

Por favor, no me llames "amigo". Si dices conocer quién es mi padre, de seguro también sabes cómo me llamo…

Entonces… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Como gustes… - Dijo fastidiado.

Entonces, sígueme Kurosaki Ichigo.

¿Kurosaki Ichigo?, que amable eres "amigo", pero mejor dime cómo te llamas y dejamos esta farsa de una buena vez.

En verdad que eres impaciente… Pero te voy a complacer, Kentaro Fujiwara, para servirte.

Un placer. Y ahora sí, vámonos.

Así será, Ichigo… - Y comenzaron la marcha.

Si alguien lo hubiera observado, encontraría muy extraños sus movimientos. ¿Desde cuándo Ichigo andaba con desconocidos y más aún lejos de su casa, conociendo lo extremadamente quisquilloso que era su padre? _Es por él, me lo debe_. Pensó. El sol iba cayendo y ambos se dirigieron a una calle apartada, la hilera de casas de aquella calle eran de un aspecto modesto y ya casi al final se toparon con una, que si bien era del mismo aspecto que las demás, parecía un poco más grande. Al frente tenía inscritas las letras NHN… Ichigo no dijo nada y cuando se situaron justo al frente, alguien abrió la puerta.

Buenas tardes Kentaro-San. Bienvenido.

Buenas tardes.

Buenas tardes Kurosaki-San, sea bienvenido.

Eh…

No te sorprendas, ellos también saben de ti.

Oh…

Acomódate mientras te sirven jugo.

Eh… Gracias, creo.

No te preocupes, que solo queremos charlar contigo… Por el momento…

Por mi, empecemos ahorita.

En verdad que eres impaciente.

Como si me importara…

Bueno. Pero toma un poco de jugo… Para que no te caiga pesado lo que te contaré. ¿Alguna vez has oído cuentos de miedo?

Por supuesto. Cuando era niño, los mayores trataban de aterrorizarme con historias de ese tipo. Pero nunca las creí.

¿De verdad?, ¿y por qué?

Porque más de alguna vez conocí lo que realmente daba miedo… Y créeme que no tenía nada que ver con esas idioteces.

Y… ¿Nunca has pensado que alguien más podría haber sentido ese miedo?

¿Cómo?

¿Nunca conociste a alguien que fuera igual que tú?

¿Qué?

Tú veías fantasmas, ¿cierto?

Yo…

No lo ocultes y por esta vez sé sincero.

¿Quieres qué te responda eso?

¿Y por qué no? Si tu padre puede verlos, es obvio que sus hijos han heredado eso.

¿Perdón?

Ahora si dejas de preguntar tantas cosas, déjame relatarte esta historia… Antes de que tú nacieras ya habían personas con ciertas habilidades, personas que podían ver espíritus… Tu padre por ejemplo, era uno de ellos. Claro, eso no lo hacía especial pero si diferente de los demás, pero, ¿habrían personas que fueran semejantes a él? Cuando tu viniste al mundo, algo de tu padre venía en tus genes pero probablemente el nunca te dijo nada y es que ¿qué niño creería _**cuentos de miedo**_ que su padre le contaría? Era probable que te los contara pero tú al cabo de unos días lo olvidaras y lo tomaras por loco, sin embargo, ¿habría cierta verdad en esos relatos? Uno teme lo que no puede ver pero si ya lo tienes enfrente ¿para qué huir de él? Si sabes que tarde o temprano, te enfrentarás a eso… ¿Me entiendes?

Más o menos… Tú continúa.

Mi punto es que conforme crecías, comprendías esa habilidad pero ¿nunca te preguntaste si aparte de ti había alguien con tu misma "cualidad"?

La verdad no, en mi caso solo conozco a una persona así…

¿Tú hermana, cierto?

Sí…

Pero nunca te preguntaste si alguien ajeno a tu familia pudiera verlos…

La verdad, no. No creo que _**eso**_ sea un tema de conversación normal.

Pues he ahí lo interesante. En el mundo existen otras personas como tú, otros que interactúan con fantasmas… Y que incluso han desarrollado ciertos poderes…

¿Y?

Que todos los que están aquí presentes somos de esos…

¿Hablas en serio?

Tanto como para decirte que también sabemos otra cosa…

¿Cuál?

Que esa habilidad ya _**no**_ la tienes…

¡¿Qué?

Lo sabemos Kurosaki. Sabemos incluso que fue lo que pasó hace más de un año en Karakura, y que _**papel**_ tuviste en esa ocasión.

¡¿Cómo?

Lo que oyes. En ese entonces no sabíamos hasta dónde puede llegar un humano con ciertas habilidades, pero al verte a ti comprendimos lo que en verdad podemos hacer. Y por eso necesitamos ayuda…

¿Ayuda?

Si… O más bien, guía. Bueno, como quieras llamarle.

¿Guía?

Si. Necesitamos de alguien que nos ayude en este momento.

¿Ayuda?, ¿y por qué yo?, ¿no se supone que buscaban a mi padre? Sinceramente no sé si pueda hacerlo…

Tienes razón, tu padre era a quien buscábamos, pero parece ser que tú serás de mayor utilidad.

Ah…

Pero para ello, necesitamos que recuperes la habilidad y poderes que has perdido…

¿Eh…?

¿Aceptas ayudarnos?

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? O sea, ¿por qué tendría que recuperar _**eso**_ que ya _**no**_ tengo?

Porque eres el único que puede guiarnos en esta nueva lucha.

Ah… ¿Nueva lucha?

Si…

¿Y contra quienes? Si puede saberse…

Contra aquellos que son igual a nosotros, pero que piensan de diferente manera. Únete si en verdad quieres _**proteger**_ a los que amas… - Y justo ahí le dio en el clavo.

¿Proteger?, ¿a quién o quiénes?

A tu familia y amigos, porque ellos también saben de ti…

Otra gran verdad enfrentaba Ichigo y lo que nunca creyó posible o cercano, estaba saliendo a la luz: Podría recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami. Pero, _¿eso era realmente lo que quería?_ Y es que una cosa era recuperar esa habilidad para ver a Rukia, y otra muy diferente era recuperarla para pelear de nueva cuenta, por una causa que no tenía del todo clara. Aunque de algo si estaba más que seguro: Si hay que proteger aquello que amamos, habría que sacrificarse no importando las consecuencias.

_**Si la muerte viene a abrazarme, le entregaré un pedazo de mi frente… Al fin y al cabo, si tengo que protegerte, tarde o temprano tendré que sacrificarme…**_


	12. Movimientos

**Movimientos**

Si nuestro amigo Pelinaranja estaba haciendo descubrimientos pocos agradables, Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas se mostraba un tanto intranquila de lo que a futuro podría venirse. Y no es solamente porque le preocupaba Ichigo (principalmente desde que éste perdió sus habilidades), sino que también encontraba un tanto extraño que el Gotei 13 no mostrara interés en el Mundo Humano, más aún tomando en cuenta lo de Aizen y su incursión en Karakura.

_¿De qué sirvió verlo si no puedo hacer más por él?_ Pensaba ella. _Te ví pero no eres el que solías ser. ¿Qué ha cambiado en ti, Ichigo?_ Y con esos pensamientos llegó a la oficina de su Capitán.

-Hola Kuchiki-San. Pasa.

-Buenas tardes Capitán Ukitake.

-Siéntate por favor, Rukia.

-¡Nii-Sama! Buenas tardes… - Y ella se sentó al tiempo que le servían una taza con té.

-Muy bien Kuchiki-San. Te he llamado porque hay un asunto significativo que atender.

-Si…

-Dentro de poco habrá una reunión en el Gotei 13.

-Sí…

-Pero esa reunión es de carácter importante, ya que la Cámara de los 46 Representantes ha tomado decisiones para el mejoramiento del Mundo Espiritual… Y Humano.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión los llamados a esta reunión serán los que tuvieron una participación en la batalla contra Aizen, principalmente los Capitanes y Tenientes, así como los oficiales que se destacaron bastante en esa lucha.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Eso significa que tú estarás presente en dicha reunión.

-…

-Yo te pasaré los datos de la hora y el lugar de dicha reunión.

-…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Perdón por hacer esta pregunta, pero ¿los humanos que participaron también están invitados?

-Eso no es posible, Rukia. - Habló esta vez su hermano. - Ellos ya no tienen ninguna habilidad, a lo sumo el que era Quincy, sin embargo, no están convocados… Si bien se les agradece el apoyo que nos dieron, principalmente a Kurosaki.

-Perdón por hacer esa pregunta… - Dijo un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes Kuchiki-San. Nosotros sabemos la deuda de gratitud que tenemos con Kurosaki-Kun.

-Yo…

-Eso es todo Kuchiki-San, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias.

-Vámonos juntos a la Mansión, Rukia. - Habló por segunda vez el líder del Clan Kuchiki.

Y ambos hermanos partieron a la casa. A pesar de todo, Rukia parecía preocupada, aunque lo trató de disimular. Y, otra vez, se sentía culpable de las acciones de los demás. Y es que para Ichigo nunca hubo un _**Gracias**_ de parte de los miembros que componen la Sociedad de Almas y la despedida que tuvo hace más de año y medio fue insípida y simple… Por lo menos eso era lo que creía ella. Y el reencuentro que tuvo con él le parecía insuficiente.

Tanto Byakuya como ella no dijeron palabra alguna en ese trayecto a casa, aunque su hermano parecía sospechar el porqué guardaba silencio. Y es que tenía que reconocer que aunque Kurosaki Ichigo fuera un humano, era diferente de los demás, pero sobre todo sabía que para Rukia él era una persona importante.

Al llegar, los sirvientes ya los aguardaban en el pórtico de la casa, anunciándoles que la cena pronto sería servida. Y a los tantos minutos ambos hermanos fueron al comedor. La comida se hizo en silencio pero esta vez Byakuya quiso subirle los ánimos a Rukia, así que (aunque tuviera que dar su brazo a torcer) dijo algo que dejó estupefacta a la chica:

-Rukia, se que estás interesada en el bienestar de Kurosaki. Así que, si quieres ir a visitarlo, solo dímelo y yo haré lo necesario para que eso se concretice.

-¿Nii-Sama?, ¿de verdad?

-Rukia, ¿por qué tendría que mentirte?

-Yo lo siento…

-Ya te lo dije, tú solo avísame y yo haré unos cuantos arreglos… No lo verías solo por ser una misión, será simplemente una visita.

-Yo… Gra… ¡Gracias!

Y lo logró. Byakuya pudo hacer sonreír a Rukia. La cena concluyó venturosamente y él partió a su despacho de la Mansión y ella se retiró a su cuarto. Pero camino hacia el, cambió de idea y Rukia se dirigió a uno de los patios de la casa. Trepó al techo y se acostó sobre él. La noche estaba realmente hermosa, había luna llena…

_**Entre las sombras de la noche, espero paciente y tendida el aparecer de la luz… El silencio puro y sereno ofrece a mi alma un poco de paz… Sin embargo, de todo ello se desprende un solo y único pensamiento… Tú.**_

_**Gracias, Ichigo.**_

Y la pequeña pero hábil Shinigami se entregaba lentamente a esa imagen inconclusa.


	13. Humanos

**Humanos**

Los seres vivos que componen el globo terráqueo son los más complejos y fascinantes de la creación. Si bien es cierto que se diferencian tanto física (gordos, flacos, altos, bajos, morenos, blancos, hombres, mujeres, etc.) como espiritualmente, tienen una cualidad en común: Sentimientos, sean estos blancos o negros.

Kurosaki Ichigo es un ser especial y diferente pero, ¿en qué sentido? Podrían enumerarse muchas razones para afirmar tal idea, pero, si uno se detiene a meditar que es lo que lo hace realmente característico de los demás seres es lo siguiente: _**a.**_ Puede (o podía) ver fantasmas, _**b.**_ Su padre es un Shinigami, _**c.**_ Cuando tenía poderes espirituales, su fuerza era realmente increíble y poderosa, _**d.**_ Es un guerrero con suficiente agudeza como para aprender rápidamente a pelear, pero sobre todo es un chico dispuesto a sacrificarse por los demás.

Sin embargo, de ahí vienen otras preguntas: Además de él ¿existen o existieron seres humanos con cualidades parecidas a las de Ichigo?, ¿acaso habían otras personas con la habilidad de ver fantasmas?, ¿habrá otros shinigamis sustitutos? Y es que, si Ichigo fue capaz de hacer todo lo que hizo, es de suponer que había otros seres que podrían hacer lo mismo, y si ese fuera el caso ¿quiénes podrían ser?

Según lo que Fujiwara Kentaro le dijo a Ichigo, en el mundo existen seres con una característica muy común que los une, y es que hay otros seres humanos que pueden ver fantasmas pero, ¿por qué razón?

-_¿Acaso esas personas tienen padres que también son shinigamis?, ¿o acaso adquirieron sus poderes como yo, cuando absorbí los poderes de Rukia? _- Pensaba nuestro naranja amigo mientras regresaba en silencio a su casa. -_¿O adquirieron esa habilidad de otra manera?_

La no muy grata charla con ese sujeto lo había dejado con muchas otras dudas, sin embargo, el tipo le había dicho que lo volvería a citar para tener otra charla y explicarle los detalles. Lo importante -según Kentaro- era que el empezara a asimilar la idea de que tenía que recuperar sus poderes así como la habilidad de ver fantasmas. Poco a poco le iría revelando otras verdades.

Ya era de noche cuando al cruzar una calle, vió el cielo estrellado con una hermosa luna blanca que alumbrara la ciudad. Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Y es que siempre que había noches de ese tipo, se acordaba de su gran y querida Shinigami.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Rukia?, ¿debería aceptar lo que me propuso ese tipo? La verdad es que estoy muy confundido… Y si acepto, ¿cómo rayos se supone qué recuperaré mis poderes?, ¿y si mi papá se entera?, ¿qué crees que me diría? Ojalá pudieras responderme Rukia…

Y como si esto hubiera sido un verdadero llamado entre ambos chicos, el celular de Ichigo comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido…

"_**Tarda en llegar, pero sin falta ella ha de estar".**_

Y sin más que preguntarse, apretó el paso para llegar pronto a su casa. Sabía que su padre lo estaría esperando y haciendo pucheros extravagantes por su tardanza. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se molestaría tanto.

-Gracias Rukia.

Y se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche. Mañana será otro día.

Mientras tanto, en la **Casa Noble de Kuchiki**…

-Byakuya-Sama, acaban de venir a entregar este mensaje.

-Uhm… - Y lo tomó en sus manos.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, simplemente una formalidad.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-No, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias.

Y el Noble leyó la nota:

_Kuchiki Rukia está siendo propuesta como candidata para convertirse en Teniente del Treceavo Escuadrón. Este punto será tratado en la Asamblea General Extraordinaria. Por favor, tome nota de ello, Capitán Kuchiki._

Y sin más, una imperceptible curvatura de labios se mostró en su rostro. Kuchiki Byakuya estaba feliz.

_**Trata de que nadie te robe tus sueños…**_

-A pesar de todo, ha sabido llevar con entereza nuestro apellido. Siéntete feliz de tu hermana pequeña, Hisana.

Y el serio Capitán se dirigió al altar erigido en honor a su fallecida esposa.

-Aunque seas un mocoso maleducado, sé que tú también has influido en esto Kurosaki. Gracias a ti, mi hermana se ha hecho más fuerte y decidida. Pero, no creas que por eso has de tenerla tan fácil… Yo sé lo que sucede entre ustedes dos.


	14. Confidencias

**Confidencias**

Karakura 7:30 a.m. / Cuarto de Ichigo

Un Pelinaranja acostado en la cama, ha pasado SIN dormir toda la noche. Es hora incluso de que ya esté levantado para ir al instituto y, ninguna reacción hay en él, hasta que…

-¡BUENOS DÍAS ICHIGO!

-Buenos días, papá. - Contestó él mientras permanecía acostado, viendo hacia la ventana.

-ICHIGO…

-Bueno días.

-¿Ichigo?

-Hola…

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás enfermo? - Y es que esa actitud pacífica en su hijo no era normal.

-…

-¿Pasa algo hijo?, ¿te castigaron en el instituto?

-… - Y el chico seguía sin responder.

-¡Ichigo!

-¿Cuántas personas "normales" pueden ver fantasmas? - Soltó así sin más.

-¡¿Eh?

-¿Quiénes tienen la habilidad de ver fantasmas?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Lo sabes o no?

-Yo… Bueno hijo, es que tu pregunta me sorprende un poco. ¿Por qué me cuestionas?

-Sigo esperando tus respuestas. - El chico realmente deseaba conocer la verdad que parecía develarse en estos momentos de su vida.

-¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?, ¿acaso puedes ver otra vez espír…?

-¿Quieres responderme de una buena vez, viejo? Si no, iré a buscar las respuestas por mí cuenta.

-Está bien, está bien. Responderé lo que yo sé y he pensado durante todo este tiempo. Escúchame atentamente Ichigo. - Y el padre de Karin y Yuzu se puso serio.

-Muy bien.

-Existen dos maneras seguras de ver fantasmas y tener poder espiritual. Una es siendo descendiente directo de un Shinigami y un humano. Tu madre y yo constituimos un buen ejemplo de ello.

-Aja…

-La otra es absorber los poderes de un Shinigami, o que éste te los transfiera. Sin embargo, hay un gran riesgo, el de morir cuando el Shinigami te ceda sus poderes.

-Cómo Rukia y yo en un principio.

-Sin embargo, hay otros seres vivos que a mi juicio, podrían tener esa habilidad. Y es que, generalmente, solo uno de entre 50,000 humanos puede ver Shinigamis. La Sociedad de Almas reveló esa información hace tiempo, pero nunca le dió importancia debido a que nunca se ha visto que exista peligro por parte de los humanos hacia los mismos humanos o Shinigamis. Pero si existe otra razón, incluso para mí es todavía desconocida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Solamente te digo lo que yo conozco.

-¿Realmente no hay otra forma de ver fantasmas y obtener poderes espirituales?

-No lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no todos los humanos son iguales a ti, hijo. Así como hay gente buena, hay gente mala y corruptible. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si la mayoría de los humanos tuviera poderes? Algunos harían el bien, probablemente. Pero otros tal vez lo usen para su propio beneficio, uno no muy blanco. Tú peleaste en el pasado por salvar a Karakura de la destrucción de Aizen. Y sinceramente eso hizo que me enorgulleciera aún más de ti.

-Yo…

-Pero, como te lo vuelvo a decir, si existe otra forma de obtener esas habilidades, no la sé y no deseo saberla. No quiero ver más destrucción ni sangre inocente derramada.

-Pero, ¿y si existieran otros humanos con esas cualidades, qué harías?

-Haría lo correcto, avisar a la Sociedad de Almas para que se encarguen de "purificar" a esos humanos. Y, si fuera necesario, hacerlo por mis propios medios.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando fuimos detrás de Aizen?

-Que teníamos que ir a proteger Karakura.

-Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

-Papá, yo…

-¿Qué más quieres preguntarme?

-¿Crees que yo algún día pueda recuperar mis poderes?

-No lo sé. Al parecer, después de tu último entrenamiento eso pasaría y no habría vuelta atrás. Ningún rastro de energía según sé.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Supongo. Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-…

-Es más, ¿por qué me haces todas esas preguntas? Acaso tú…

-Nada papá. Solo tenía curiosidad.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-O no será que… ¿Extrañas a mi querida y amada tercera hija?

-Un poco… - Y el chico desvió la mirada. Hacía rato que se había sentado en la cama para ver a su padre mientras conversaban.

-Eso es buena señal.

-¿De qué?

-De que realmente te gustan las mujeres. Lástima que te das cuenta hasta hoy, que ya no tienes a la mujer que quieres….

-Bien. Conversación terminada. Ahora lárgate. - Ichigo se molestó.

-¿Y esa actitud, hijito? - Uhm…. Volvía a ser el Isshin de siempre.

-Nada.

-¿Y piensas quedarte ahí en la cama? Ya se te está haciendo tard…

-No iré a la escuela. No tengo ánimos…

-¿Por?

-Me siento algo decaído. Creo que es el tiempo que paso ocupado con el Sensei de Educación Física.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Que sí! - El chico se estaba molestando.

-Yo creo, más bien, que estás decaído por falta de otras actividades.

-¿Cuáles?

-La actividad sex…

CRASH

Y el patriarca de la familia salió volando por la ventana. Afortunadamente se agarró del marco de la ventana y su hijo fue tan amable que la cerró para que éste terminara de caer.

Pero para -mala- fortuna de Ichigo, había una piscina inflable en la que el padre cayó, amortiguando el golpe.

Ichigo mientras, se levantó de la cama. Fue a asegurar la puerta para que nadie lo molestara. Y volviendo a acomodarse en su colchón, se durmió. Por un momento logró encontrar un poco de paz. Si bien no era una repuesta completa, la explicación que le dio su padre lo dejó medianamente tranquilo.

A todo esto, una Asamblea General Extraordinaria estaba preparándose en la Sociedad de Almas. Una nueva batalla, al parecer, estaba por iniciarse.


	15. Asamblea General

**Asamblea General**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la Sociedad de Almas y tanto Tenientes, Capitanes así como Oficiales de diversos rangos se fueron reuniendo en un gran salón habilitado para dicho acontecimiento. Los ahí presentes eran, en su mayoría, aquellos que participaron en la batalla contra Aizen y sus aliados.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, el lugar ya estaba lleno, así que el Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, tomando la voz cantante, se paró frente a la concurrencia, y comenzó aquella singular reunión.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a nuestra Asamblea General Extraordinaria, miembros componentes de los 13 Escuadrones. Realmente me da mucho gusto ver que todos los invitados vinieron a esta sesión. Y es que, son importantes los puntos que han de tratarse en esta Asamblea. - Una reverencia y luego comenzó su disertación. - Como todos saben, la batalla librada contra Aizen ha sido una de las más apoteósicas para nosotros. Ha pasado tiempo ya y, sin embargo, aún seguimos tratando de estabilizar nuestro mundo. Pero aún así, muchas inquietudes quedaron en el aire. Por ello, después de esa traición y en conjunto con algunos capitanes, continuamos investigando lo de Aizen y sus influencias en el Mundo Real.

Un "Oh…" se oyó entre la concurrencia.

-Se supo que ese traidor no solo buscaba romper la barrera entre Shinigamis y Hollows, también se descubrió que entre sus planes estaba el influenciar, de alguna manera, a Kurosaki Ichigo. Y eso, nos hizo preguntarnos ciertas cuestiones…

Una Rukia preocupada comenzó a inquietarse. Y es que, después de aquello, nadie mencionaba mucho el nombre de su amigo ni de los demás humanos.

-Una pregunta, sin embargo, nos ha estado preocupando en demasía y es que si, Kurosaki Ichigo, un humano común podía ver espíritus ¿cuántos humanos más tendrían esa habilidad? El padre de ese muchacho fue Shinigami pero decidió irse a la Tierra a vivir como un humano normal, aunque aún conservaba sus poderes, pero ¿cuántos humanos más habrán nacido de esa manera sin darnos cuenta? Si Aizen nos engañó, ¿habrá alguien más que lo haya hecho? Incluso más terrible aún, ¿habrá humanos con habilidades especiales sin necesidad de tener un padre o madre con poder espiritual? Esas dudas nos hicieron profundizar más a fondo nuestras investigaciones, así que ni lentos ni perezosos, así lo hicimos. Y descubrimos algo grave…

Otro estremecimiento general se hizo en la multitud, aunque los únicos que se mantuvieron inmutables fueron Ukitake, Shunsui y Byakuya.

-Bueno, más que descubrir, lo confirmamos. En el Mundo Humano si existen humanos con características muy similares a las que alguna vez tuvo Kurosaki Ichigo. Aún no sabemos cuántos son, pero cierta actividad espiritual en la Tierra nos lo ha demostrado. Y hay más. Es probable que esos humanos lo conozcan y quieran acercársele, existiendo el riesgo de que… Lo convenzan a que se alíe con ellos, ya sea para hacerlo recuperar sus poderes… O para que realice actividades no muy inocentes. Hay muchas opciones para pen…

-¡¿QUÉ? - Rukia se levantó molesta de su asiento.

-¡Kuchiki-San! - Exclamó el Capitán Ukitake, quien estaba a la par de ella.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Ichigo nunca haría eso! ¡EN ÉL NO EXISTE LA PALABRA TRAICIÓN! - Realmente se sentía ofendida al ver lo mal que se expresaban de su amigo.

-Cálmate y toma tu asiento, Rukia - Esta vez fue Byakuya el que habló.

-Pero… ¡Nii-Sama! Están hablando mal de Ichigo, y él NO ES así… Lo conozco perfect…

-Nada haces con agitarte, Kuchiki Rukia. Sin embargo, entiendo como debes sentirte. Y es, aunque las cosas entre él y la Sociedad de Almas hayan terminado de una manera un tanto prosaica, sabemos que existe una deuda de gratitud con él. Una deuda muy grande que debemos compensar. - Ahora le habló el Capitán Comandante. - Si te calmas y te sientas, terminaré de exponer mis razones.

-Yo… - Se había sonrojado. - Lo siento Capitán Comandante Yamamoto.

-No te apenes, solo tranquilízate… - El anciano parecía benevolente. - Como les iba diciendo, hay seres vivos con características similares a las de ese antiguo Shinigami sustituto. Y, según los últimos informes recibidos, viven cerca de la ciudad de Karakura. No se sabe el número exacto de humanos "especiales", pero si el hecho de algo que podría poner nuevamente en peligro al Mundo Real y quizá hasta nuestro Mundo Espiritual: Ya han sostenido un primer contacto con ese chico Kurosaki…

-¡¿QUÉ? - Otro estremecimiento general.

-Los motivos aún son desconocidos y, dado lo que pasó con Aizen, no dejaremos que pase el tiempo hasta hacer que el problema se haga mayor. Así que, una nueva batalla ha de librarse.

-_Yo sabía que algo así podría pasar. Y es que, si Ichigo me pudo ver, existía una gran probabilidad de que otros me vieran._ - Pensaba Rukia. - _Aunque nunca pensé que fuera algo tan grave._

-Tuve una reunión en privado con algunos capitanes del Gotei 13, y entre ellos incluí al antiguo Presidente del Instituto de Desarrollo y Tecnología, Urahara Kisuke.

-_¡¿Qué? ¿Ese truhán está enterado de esto? Yo sabía que algunas misiones serían asignadas al Mundo Real por algo, pero jamás imagine que esto fuera el porqué. _- Rukia continuaba hablando consigo misma.

-Rukia, sé que esto debe preocuparte mucho pero, pon atención a las palabras de Yamamoto-Sama. - Renji se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba preocupada, pero en estos momentos lo más importante era salvaguardar ambos mundos y, para ello, había que estar atentos a las palabras del Líder del Gotei 13.

-En esa reunión vimos la necesidad de crear una estrategia para ir taloneando a esos humanos, así que estas serán las nuevas misiones para los Shinigamis que participaran en esta tarea.

-Pon atención, Rukia. - Su impasible hermano le habló otra vez.

-Los que escuchen su nombre, pónganse de pie… Hitsugaya Toushiro y Matsumoto Rangiku; serán enviados una vez por semana al Mundo Real para verificar la actividad espiritual, específicamente la de esos humanos. Pero, así también serán los supervisores de otros Shinigamis que vivirán en Karakura el tiempo necesario en esta misión, entre ellos… Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡¿Eh? - La aludida se levantó del asiento.

-Debido a la gran calidad como guerrera que demostraste en Hueco Mundo, serás la Shinigami que fungirá como nuestra agente encubierto en Karakura. Además, tú eres quien mejor conoce a Kurosaki Ichigo, por ello creemos que eres la mejor opción. Sin embargo, esta vez tratarás de mezclarte entre los humanos para parecer uno más de ellos. Serás Shinigami, sí, pero también serás una persona con apariencia "normal". En la casa de Urahara Kisuke te enterarás de los otros detalles. Tú y tu compañero serán proporcionados de todo lo que necesiten mientras vivan en el Mundo Real.

-¿Compañero? - Preguntó ella.

-Así es, tu compañero será Yamada Hanatarou.

-¿Yo? - El chico se levantó más sorprendido que asustado.

-A pesar de ser el séptimo oficial en el Cuarto Escuadrón, sabemos que tienes una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a Técnicas de Curación y Primeros Auxilios. Una persona como tú, que garantice el buen estado de salud de otros Shinigamis, es necesaria para asegurar el éxito de las misiones. Serás el acompañante de Kuchiki Rukia.

-En-en-entendido.

-Abarai Renji, tú serás otro enviado al Mundo Real. Serás un visitante ocasional. De hecho, serás quien acompañe al Capitán Kuchiki cuando él tenga que ir a la ciudad de Karakura. Sus incursiones serán esporádicas pero, la información que recaben será importantísima.

-Entendido, Capitán Comandante. - Respondió el Pelirrojo.

-Por último, un punto importante más. Dependiendo de cómo transcurra esta misión, se harán otros cambios. Uno de ellos es el cambio de rangos entre los Shinigamis. Por ejemplo, tú Kuchiki Rukia, estás en camino de convertirte en Teniente.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así que da tu mayor esfuerzo… Lo mismo va para ti, Yamada Hanatarou, tú podrías ser incluso el cuarto oficial de tu Escuadrón.

-¡¿Eh?

-Bueno, eso es todo en esta Asamblea. Cualquier duda, consúltenla con los Capitanes Ukitake y

Kyoraku.

Y así fue concluyendo aquella Asamblea.

Los Shinigamis que poco a poco fueron desalojando el local regresaron a sus respectivos escuadrones, pero Rukia prefirió irse detrás de su hermano.

-Nii-Sama, ¿usted sabía algo de esto?

-Sobre la reunión, un poco.

-¿Y sobre lo de los ascensos?

-Lo supe hace poco, recibí una nota de ello.

-¿Usted cree que soy digna de ser Teniente?

-De eso y mucho más. Nunca dudes de tus habilidades.

-Yo… ¡Gracias Nii-Sama!

-Regresemos a la mansión, Rukia.

-¡Sí!

Ambos hermanos fueron a su casa en silencio y Rukia fue pensando en todo el camino. Siempre tuvo la ligera sospecha de que algo así podría darse. Y es que, solo uno de cada 50,000 humanos puede ver Shinigamis. Si Ichigo era "especial" podría haber otros como él.

_**Así fue como empezó todo esto... Hasta que conocí a Ichigo, mi futuro era como una línea, siempre avanzando, o eso creía...**_


	16. Sincronía

**Sincronía**

Mientras la reunión se realizaba en la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo aún se encontraba en la cama. No pudiendo volver a dormir y desganado de hacer algo, solo se dedicó a pensar. Recordaba su encuentro con Kentaro, las palabras frescas de su padre, la batalla contra Aizen y una mujer… Más bien, recordaba -y con crecida frecuencia- a una muchacha bajita y enojada. Si, esa chica era Rukia.

-Mi padre es Shinigami y mi madre una humana…

-…

-Yo solo soy un simple humano, pero Rukia… Ella es una Shinigami y siempre lo ha sido. Aunque, si mis padres pudieron, ¿nosotros podríamos tamb…?

-…

-Deja de pensar idioteces, Ichigo. Si antes no te atreviste, menos ahora que el tiempo ha muerto.

-…

-Sin embargo, ¿por qué mi padre es un Dios de la Muerte?

-…

-¿Qué tanto más me falta por saber?

-…

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?

-…

-¿Te veré de nuevo, Rukia?, ¿qué harías al verme así?

-…

-Aún sin poderes, ¿seguirías confiando en mí, si alguna vez estuviéramos en peligro?

Y de repente… De la nada escuchó una voz.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-… - Ichigo volvió a ver a todas partes, buscando esa voz femenina. Porque no era de Karin ni de Yuzu.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-¿Esa voz?, ¿Rukia? - Se levantó de la cama pues cada vez escuchaba más fuerte la voz, buscaba de donde provenía.

-¡EN ÉL NO…! - Miró hacia su escritorio donde estaba su maletín escolar y su ¿Insignia Shinigami?

-¡¿Rukia? - Y ahí comprobó que la insignia había "hablado".

-… - Y nuevamente el silencio.

-¿Fue un sueño o mi imaginación?

-…

-¿Eras tú?

-…

-¡ICHIGO…! - Nuevamente se escuchó la ruda voz de la chica, aunque a él le pareció lo más dulce del mundo.

-…

-Sí, eras tú. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez las cosas no podrían estar tan mal, quizá aún en medio de aquella soledad, de aquellos desastres, podría atisbarse un destello de luz, una esperanza… ¿Acaso hay una posibilidad de recuperar eso que te hace feliz si bien también te hace llorar?

Ichigo se levantó totalmente de la cama, esta vez sin titubeos… Alguien le llamaba, alguien le necesita… Aunque no fuera necesariamente para protegerle. ¿O sí?

-No sé cómo, no sé cuando, no sé nada. Pero ten por seguro, Rukia, que voy a volver a verte…. Y recuperaré mis poderes.

-…

-Y es que, ¿a quién engaño?

-…

-Esta vida "normal" no me satisface, no me llena.

Y de pronto, unos versos que alguien había recitado en la Clase de Literatura, vinieron a su mente. Infundiéndole ánimo.

_**¡Y las fuerzas eternas que rigen el destino han de volverme polvo si equivoco de camino!**_

El antiguo Ichigo -fuerte y decidido- al parecer estaba volviendo. Pero por ahora el héroe quería ir a bañarse y de paso desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, a las pocas horas de la Asamblea…

**Sociedad de Almas, Casa Noble de Kuchiki**

-Aquella vez, perdí la mitad de todo lo que era, porque te la entregué a ti… - Rukia yacía recostada en el jardín, a la sombra de unos árboles.

-…

-Pero ahora te daré lo que en el pasado no pude prodigarte… Y esta vez no será forzado. Nada, nada.

-…

_**Solo, solo, siempre solo.**_

_**¿Por qué hemos de estar separados, si los dos somos jóvenes y los dos tenemos corazón?**_

Y al decir esto la chica se puso sentimental, miró hacia el cielo con una cara tan expresiva, poniéndose a sonreír.

-Si vieras que tengo esto, dirías que soy una idiota… "Eres tonta Rukia". - Ella llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho.

-…

-Aunque tendrías razón, toda la razón. - Y de entre su vestimenta de Shinigami, sacó un medallón y lo abrió. En él estaba guardado un mechón naranja, del cabello de Ichigo.

-…

-A pesar de que en tu habitación estábamos todos reunidos, nadie se dió cuenta, cuando de entre los cabellos que perdías, yo tomé un puñado de ellos.

-…

-Si bien estas hebras representan el momento en que poco a poco perdías tus poderes, también simbolizan -un poco- lo mucho que eres para mí… Un ser extraordinario, como el color de tu pelo.

-…

-Observé tu indefensa soledad aún y cuando te hacías el rudo. Conocí al hombre, conocí al niñato… Te conocí, Ichigo.

-…

-Y tú, viste no a una Shinigami, no a una Kuchiki. Conociste a una chica, descubriste una amiga… Me miraste a mí.

-…

-Gracias Ichigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana avanzó dándole paso a una calurosa tarde y cada uno de nuestros protagonistas había tomado decisiones importantes. La paz del hermoso día tranquilizaba a los habitantes de Karakura y la Sociedad de Almas.

Pero cuando sonaron las tres de la tarde en un lejano y viejo reloj, ambos mundos cambiaron. Las calles de la ciudad donde vivía Ichigo se sumían en un hervidero de voces mientras que en el Mundo Espiritual era todo lo contrario, el silencio envolvía aquello.

Y otra charla daba comienzo.

-No es como si de él dependiera todo, pero si que es importante…

-¿Quién?

-Ichigo. - Era Kentaro.

-¿Y estás preocupado por él? - Dijo esa voz.

-Pues no y si. No me preocupo, porque sé que su voluntad es férrea, y después de contarle lo que le conté, sé que hará lo posible por recuperar sus poderes.

-¿Y el sí?

-Porque si bien lo hace porque una batalla se avecina y su familia está en peligro, él parece que está carente de algo. Como si esa razón -la batalla- no fuera lo suficiente para volverse Shinigami. Me preocupa que no esté cien por ciento convencido de ello.

-¿Qué podrá ser eso que le "falta"?

-No lo sé exactamente, pero me da la impresión que tienen un… Un vacío en el corazón.

-¿Vacío?, ¿tiene corazón, sentimientos?, ¿de qué forma?

-Si él fuera un chico "normal", diría que se trata de una chica. No soy muy experto en esos temas porque apenas si he andado con un par de chavalas, pero esa melancolía que muestra Ichigo es distinta, muy extraña.

-No me interesa tu vida privada, Ken, pero tiene algo de lógica lo que dices. Sin embargo, ¿una chica?, ¿ese mozalbete está enamorado?

-¿Enamorado? No sé si deba llamarlo así pero creo que eso es…

-Sin embargo, ¿quién podría ser? Desde hace mucho que lo venimos vigilando y hasta ahora no le conocemos nada. Una novia o ligue aparte. Nada de nada.

-¿Y no te has puesto a pensar, Nilie, que quizá esa chica podría no pertenecer aquí?

-¿A Karakura?

-No, no exac…

-¡Nilie! Ven a ayudarme con estas cajas. - Una voz proveniente de un lejano cuarto llamaba a la chica y ésta se levantó interrumpiendo la plática.

-¡Voy! Luego hablamos mejor, Kentaro.

Y éste solo pudo terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras para sí mismo:

-No, no exactamente. Porque ella -según parece- pertenece al Mundo Espiritual.

-…

-¿Te interesaste por una Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo?

-…

-¿Quieres repetir la historia de tu padre?

-…

-Bueno, él que no arriesga, no gana. Y si es hermosa, te lo paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Y muy lejos de ahí…

-Señor, deberíamos seguir buscando a Kentaro.

-No, dejemos las cosas así. Que crea que tiene todo controlado.

-¿Y si ya se ha acercado a nuestro objetivo?

-Qué importa… Quizá hasta podría beneficiarnos. Así sería más fácil encontrar a ese crío.

-Kurosaki Ichigo señor, ese es su nombre.

-Sí, ese tipo.

-¿Quiere algo más?, ¿desea más té?

-No, estoy satisfecho.

-Si es así, me retiro.

-Bien, solo que antes, ve a buscar esto. - Y le mostró una foto extendiéndole a la vez un papel con una dirección.

-¿Qué es?

-Mi primer gigai…

_**Cuando quieres proteger algo que es importante para ti, la lucha es inevitable. Al existir el amor existe el odio...**_


End file.
